Desmond David Hume
| Ultima= | Count=46 | Centric= | Nome=Desmond David Hume | AKA=Il pacco | Luogo=Glasgow, Scozia, Regno Unito | Nascita=1960-70 | Professione=Set designer, Royal Shakespeare Company Monk Lance Corporal, Royal Scots (Dis. Disch.) Swan station operator, DHARMA Initiative | Familiari=Padre non nominato Tre fratelli Charles Widmore - Suocero Penelope Hume - Moglie Daniel Faraday - Cognato Charlie Hume - Figlio Ruth - Ex-fidanzata | Attore=Henry Ian Cusick | Doppiatore=Massimo Rossi }} Desmond David Hume era il solitario abitante del Cigno ai tempi dello schianto del volo Oceanic 815. Prima di arrivare all'Isola, la vita di Desmond sembrava essere piena di fallimenti: fallisce nel diventare monaco, rovina la sua relazione con Penelope Widmore, è congedato con disonore dal Royal Scots Regiment, ed è disprezzato dal padre di Penny, Charles Widmore. Per riavere indietro il suo onore, Desmond si iscrive alla gara di vela sponsorizzata da Widmore, ma finisce per naufragare sull'isola. Viene ritrovato da Kelvin Inman, e aiuta l'uomo a premere il pulsante nel Cigno per tre anni finché scopre che Kelvin aveva nascosto la sua barca e stava progettando di scappare. Quando si confronta con lui, Desmond, durante la lotta, sbatte accidentalmente la testa di Kelvin contro una roccia e lo uccide. Si precipita alla stazione, al limite per schiacciare il bottone, ma causa un incidente elettromagnetico, che sarà causa dello schianto dell'Oceanic 815. Desmond ha vissuto da solo nel Cigno per 44 giorni, fino a quando Locke, Kate, e Jack, dopo aver fatto saltare la botola, lo trovano dentro. Dopo il suo fallito tentativo di lasciare l'Isola sulla sua imbarcazione, Desmond si unisce al gruppo dei sopravvissuti. Desmond aiuta Locke a non premere il pulsante, ma appena realizza di essere stato lui a causare lo schianto del volo 815 allora attiva la chiave di sicurezza, scaricando l'energia, ma facendo implodere la stazione Cigno. Dopo la distruzione della stazione, acquista una misteriosa abilità che gli permette di vedere nel futuro, ed in particolare riesce a prevedere la morte di Charlie in diverse occasioni, cercando di evitargliela ogni volta. Ha inoltre la visione di una donna, che atterra con un paracadute sull'Isola, sostenendo di lavorare per Penny, e raccontando che la sua barca è vicino l'Isola. Desmond e Sayid vanno allora con l'elicottero nelle vicinanze del cargo, ma durante il viaggio la coscienza di Desmond del passato, (1996), comincia a riaffiorare nel presente (2004), fin quando egli riesce a mettersi in contatto con la sua costante, il suo amore perduto, Penelope Widmore. Quando l'Isola si sposta, Desmond e i 6 della Oceanic riescono a scappare, e vengono salvati da Penny. Lui e Penny mentre si nascondono, hanno un bambino e vivono sulla loro barca finché una notte Desmond fa un sogno molto particolare, un "ricordo", che gli diceva di cercare la madre di Daniel Faraday per aiutare le persone lasciate sull'Isola, Eloise Hawking. Nonostante ciò non si lascia convincere dalla donna che lo avverte che l' Isola "non ha ancora finito" con lui. Dopo, però, Benjamin Linus, che stava cercando di uccidere Penny, gli spara. Desmond, nonostante le complicazioni dovute allo sparo, viene portato all'ospedale dove riesce a salvarsi, rassicurando Penny che non l'avrebbe mai più lasciata. Prima dell'incontro con i sopravvissuti del volo 815 Nel monastero Desmond era novizio nel Monastero di Eddington, in Scozia. Fratello Campbell, il padre superiore, gli offrì un lavoro ( ), dopo che Desmond ne aveva fatto domanda con una lettera. Una sera però viene trovato ubriaco proprio dal padre superiore nella cantina dei monaci e viene cacciato. La mattina dopo, mentre stava andando via gli venne chiesto aiuto per caricare delle casse di vino, comprate da un ricco donatore, che si rivelerà essere Charles Widmore. A guidare la macchina c'è però la figlia di Widmore, Penelope e tra i due nasce subito qualcosa. La relazione con Ruth Desmond appare essere una persona estremamente indecisa, soprattutto in amore. Prima di farsi monaco era fidanzato con una ragazza, Ruth, che lascia una settimana prima del matrimonio. Dopo essersi ubriacato, ebbe un'esperienza che lo condusse ad entrare nel monastero. Tempo dopo, Derek, il fratello di Ruth, trova Desmond nell'abbazia, e lo prende a pugni, per aver abbandonato la sorella. Sia lui che la sorella credono che la rottura del fidanzamento sia dovuta alla codardia dell'uomo. E' questo l'episodio che induce Desmond ad ubriacarsi nel monastero, quando, essendo scoperto da fratello Campbell viene però mandato via. L'esercito La stessa storia si ripete anche con Penelope Widmore. Desmond va a chiedere la sua mano al padre, ottenendo però in cambio solo "ingiurie". Per riscattare il suo onore e dimostrare al padre di Penelope di essere degno di sposare la figlia decide di arruolarsi nell'esercito, entrando a far parte del Primo Battaglione dell'Esercito Reale Scozzese, il più importante e vecchio reggimento britannico. Viene però anche qui congedato con disonore (col grado di militare scelto) dopo aver scontato la pena a Southway Garrison (una prigione militare) per un crimine non specificato ("rifiutato di eseguire gli ordini" a quanto dice a Kelvin Inman, quindi probabilmente il reato era insubordinazione). Penelope Widmore Durante la sua detenzione Desmond ha scritto a Penelope molte lettere, che purtroppo il padre ha sempre intercettate e nascoste alla figlia, e successivamente restituite all'uomo ancora chiuse. Quando Desmond esce di prigione il padre di Penelope gli offre del denaro per abbandonare l'idea di sposare Penelope. L'uomo cerca allora nuovamente di riscattare il suo onore agli occhi del padre della sua amata e decide di partecipare ad una regata intorno al mondo. Si procura la barca chiedendo, scherzando, a Libby, che incontra per caso in un bar, 42.000 dollari per finanziare la sua impresa. Nella conversazione che hanno in seguito, Libby gli regala appunto l'Elizabeth che apparteneva al suo defunto marito David. L'incontro con Jack Desmond si allena duramente per la competizione, e durante uno dei suoi allenamenti (in ) incontra prima Penelope e poi casualmente Jack, a cui confida che si sta allenando per "un giro intorno al mondo". Jack aveva appena operato Sarah ed era molto sfiduciato per l'esito dell'operazione, ma Desmond gli fa tornare la speranza con delle parole di conforto, e dicendogli di non rinunciare ai miracoli. A causa del suo passato monastico Des chiama molto spesso le persone "fratello" o "sorella". Si congeda con Jack salutandolo con le parole: "Auguri fratello, a un'altra vita". Fatalmente, queste parole, sembrano essere premonitrici. Sull'isola L'arrivo Desmond arriva sull'isola naufragando con la Elizabeth, la barca con cui stava compiendo una regata intorno al Mondo. È stato portato alla stazione Il Cigno da Kelvin (che indossa una tuta HAZMAT), dopo esser stato trovato esanime sulla spiaggia. Le prime cose che Kelvin gli chiede sono, "Sei Lui?" e "Cosa dice un pupazzo di neve ad un altro pupazzo di neve?", Desmond non sa cosa rispondere e Kelvin capisce che Desmond non è "Lui". Kelvin, tiene Desmond dentro la stazione senza farlo mai uscire, dicendogli che fuori c'è il rischio che si ammali e che per questo lui indossa quella strana tuta quando esce. Kelvin coinvolge Desmond nei turni alla stazione Cigno per premere il pulsante, spiegandogli che dev'essere premuto ogni 108 minuti per "salvare il Mondo". Non esce dalla stazione per due anni. Un giorno (che coincide con quello in cui l'aereo precipita) però nota che Kelvin ha la tuta protettiva strappata e, una volta uscito dalla stazione, se la toglie. Decide allora di seguirlo abbandonando anch'egli la stazione. Seguendo Kelvin scopre che lo stesso aveva riparato in segreto la sua barca (la Elizabeth) per cercare di fuggire dall'isola da solo. Preso dalla rabbia lo aggredisce e, forse, lo uccide. Tornato alla stazione dopo che erano trascorsi i 108 minuti riesce a premere il bottone in lieve ritardo causando l'impulso che distrugge la strumentazione di bordo del volo 815 che in quel preciso istante stava sorvolando i cieli sopra l'isola. Rimasto solo e preso dallo sconforto, Desmond stava per leggere l'unico racconto di Dickens che gli mancava da leggere (per poi probabilmente uccidersi) quando ha trovato all'interno del libro la lettera di Penelope che gli dà nuova carica e speranza, contemporaneamente sente Locke che batte sull'ingresso della botola e capisce di non essere più solo. Seconda serie, l'incontro coi losties Durante uno dei tanti giorni di "lavoro" al Cigno mentre si allena ed ascolta la canzone Make your own kind of music viene interrotto da un'esplosione (sono Locke, Jack e Kate che hanno aperto la "botola"). Quando Kate entra nella stazione lui la rapisce e fà a John Locke la stessa domanda fattagli da Kelvin("Sei tu lui?") ottenendo la stessa delusione del suo vecchio compagno. Desmond costringe John Locke ad inserire i numeri nel computer per la prima volta spiegandogli che "serve a salvare il mondo". Quando Jack entra nella botola viene a trovarsi faccia a faccia con Desmond che tiene John Locke in ostaggio e nel tentativo di spaventare Jack spara un colpo che finisce sul computer che serve per immettere i numeri. Spaventato a morte Desmond prova a ripararlo senza avere però successo e scappa dalla stazione per tentare la fuga con la sua barca. Durante la sua fuga viene raggiunto da Jack che vuole sapere da Desmond da cosa stà scappando, lui gli risponde che sta scappando da "qualsiasi cosa", Des ripete a Jack la sequanza di numeri e prosegue nella sua fuga. Ricompare verso la fine della seconda serie (dopo l'assasinio di Ana-Lucia e Libby) a bordo della sua barca con la quale aveva tentato "vanamente" la fuga, convinto che ormai del mondo sia rimasta solo l'isola. Quando Michael trascina Jack, Kate, Hurley e Sawyer nell'impresa di liberare Walt, presta la Elizabeth a Sayid, Jin e Sun per tendere un agguato agliAltri. Des viene convinto da John Locke a non premere il pulsante (per vedere quali siano le conseguenze...) e chiude fuori Mr.Eko dalla stazione attivando la procedura di "chiusura". Dopo non aver premuto il pulsante, vedendo le catastrofiche conseguenze originate dalla forza magnetica dell'isola, si cala negli scantinati della stazione Cigno e attiva il Fail Safe girando "la chiave". Terza Serie La sorte di Desmond, quella di John Locke e di Mr.Eko dopo la scarica rimane sconosciuta fino al 3°episodio della terza serie in cui ricompare, alquanto "stranito" dalla esplosione magnetica causata dal Fail Safe. Il primo ad incontrarlo è Hurley, di ritorno dal porto degli Altri, sconsolato perchè ha dovuto lasciare i suoi amici alla mercè dei cattivi, Desmond dice a Hurley di stare tranquillo perchè tanto "Mr. Scatole ha detto che farà di tutto per liberarli", ma questo doveva ancora accadere, la scarica ha di fatto regalato a Desmond la capacità di avere dei deja vù che gli fanno vedere il futuro. Molti dei suoi deja vù riguardano la morte di Charlie, Desmond lotterà molto perchè questo non accada: *Mette un parafulmine fuori dalla tenda di Claire per evitare che un fulmine colpisca Charlie; *Si getta in acqua per salvare Claire al posto di Charlie che altrimenti sarebbe morto annegato; *Aiuta Claire a prendere un gabbiano per evitare che Charlie cadesse dalle rocce e morisse; *Evita che una freccia-trappola della Rosseau colpisca il collo di Charlie. Nonostante i suoi sforzi però non riesce mai a mettere Charlie definitivamente fuori pericolo, capendo così che non può riuscire a cambiare il destino. Il suo rapporto con Charlie all'inizio è molto burrascoso: egli pensa infatti che Desmond sia interessato a Claire o che comunque gli nasconda qualcosa, così una sera Charlie insieme ad Hurley lo fanno ubriacare con una bottiglia di MacCutcheon per poi farlo parlare. Quando Charlie cerca di stuzzicarlo per farlo parlare, Desmond gli salta addosso e gli racconta quello che ha vissuto dopo l'attivazione del Fail Safe e la scarica magnetica. Desmond infatti in quel momento ha rivissuto il punto più cruciale della sua vita. Il flashback parte con Desmond che gira la chiave e subito dopo si ritrova sdraiato sul pavimento dopo essere caduto cercando di dipengere le mura dell'appartamento della casa in cui lui e Penelope sono andati a vivere. Allora Desmond si convince che tutto quello che è stato sull'isola non sia stato nient'altro che un sogno e va al colloquio con il padre di Penny per chiedere il permesso di sposare sua figlia. Ma il colloquio va male; infatti Charles Widmore non lo ritiene neanche degno di bere il suo scotch e lo rimanda a casa. Dopo che è uscito Desmond incontra Charlie che suona la chitarra per strada. Desmond ammette di riconoscerlo, ma Charlie sembra non averlo mai visto. Allora Desmond si rende conto che tutto quello che sta succedendo in quel momento lui lo ricorda come se fosse già successo, tanto che dice "Sì, mi ricordo! Tu eri per strada e poi è cominciato a piovere!" e subito dopo comincia a piovere. Convintosi di aver viaggiato indietro nel tempo e di star rivivendo la sua vita, va per cercare di spiegare questa sua situazione all'amico fisico Donovan. Desmond non viene creduto, anche perche' dice di non ricordarsi tutto, ma solo dei "flash" compresa quella sera, ma quello che predice non succede. Tempo dopo va in un negozio di gioielli per comprare un anello per chiedere a Penny di sposarlo. Qualcosa, pero', non sembra andare come dovrebbe: infatti la donna che lavora alla gioielleria, Ms. Hawking, non vuole che lui compri l'anello, dice che in verità "lui ci ripensa e non lo compra, ma spezza il cuore a Penny e si iscrive alla regata intorno al mondo per dimostrare a suo padre che si sbaglia e durante quella regata finisce sull'isola dove premerà il pulsante per tre anni fino a quando non girerà la chiave del fail-safe". La donna dice anche che se non farà tutto ciò, ogni persona sulla terra morirà; vedendo Desmond esitante, Ms. Hawking lo porta davanti a un cantiere dove gli fa notare un uomo che indossa delle scarpe rosse che poco dopo muore, quando Desmond gli chiede perché se lo sapeva non ha fatto nulla per imperdirlo, lei risponde che tanto l'universo trova sempre il modo di correggere la rotta, quindi se non fosse morto al cantiere, sarebbe morto in un altro modo e poi un altro e così via. Desmond non è affatto convinto e preannuncia che avrebbe chiesto a Penny di sposarlo. Poco dopo sta passeggiando con lei aspettando il momento giusto per chiederglielo. Ma quando si avvicina uno che gli chiede se vuole una foto ricordo con lo sfondo di un bel porto, Desmond appena la vede si ricorda della foto e di quando l'ha fatta e di quando ha lasciato Penny subito dopo e allora si rende conto di quello che deve realmente fare: lasciare Penny e fare tutto ciò che poi lo porterà sull'isola. La sera stessa va nello stesso pub dove qualche sera prima ha sbagliato predizione con l'amico Donovan e quello che aveva predetto quella sera succede in quel momento. Si rende conto che può ancora cambiare le cose, ma in quel momento arriva Jimmy Lennon che avrebbe dovuto picchiare il barista ma Desmond nel tentativo di avvertire il barista si prende una mazzata in faccia e si risveglia sull'isola. I rapporti tra Charlie e Desmond si fanno più distesi ma presto la situazione si fà grave. Desmond in un suo deja vù vede Claire e Aaron che vengono salvati e Charlie che muore affogato...Charlie deve insomma morire annegato per permettere che Claire e Aaron vengano salvati. Desmond racconta la sua visione a Charlie e, dopo un po' appare chiaro che dovrà essere Charlie ad affrontare la missione suicida allo Specchio. Desmond và con lui e si offre di sostituirlo, ma Charlie lo colpisce alle spalle lasciandolo svenuto sulla barchetta che avevano usato per arrivare in prossimità della stazione. Quando si risveglia Desmond si tuffa in acqua (con il cortese invito di Mikhail) ed entra nella stazione anche lui. Entrato si nasconde negli armadi ed esce giusto in tempo per trafiggere Mikhail con uno sparafreccie subacqueo e liberare Charlie che potrà così disattivare il congegno di blocco delle trasmissioni. Mentre però stà preparandosi a ripartire Desmond nota che Mikhail non è affatto morto, egli infatti fà saltare in aria l'oblo della camera in cui si trova Charlie allagandola. Tragedia vuole che in quel momento Charlie stesse parlando con Penelope. Desmond se ne accorge e cerca in tutti i modi di impedire al ragazzo di suicidarsi chiudendosi nella stanza che si stava allagando. Desmond legge l'ultimo messaggio di Charlie: "Not Penny's Boat" ("Non e' la barca di Penny") e lo guarda morire. Quarta Serie Risalito in superficie Desmond racconta a coloro che stanno sulla spiaggia dell'accaduto allo Specchio e decidono di raggiungere i compagni per riferire il messaggio di Charlie. Desmond viene scelto da Sayid per andare sul Kahana in cerca di risposte. Durante il viaggio sull'elicottero subisce uno shock temporale dovuto probabilmente alla sua forte esposizione alla scarica elettromagnetica del Fail Safe. Lo shock convince Desmond di essere nell'anno 1996, anno in cui lui si trovava nell'esercito scozzese, grazie a Daniel Faraday che lo aiuta sia nel presente sull'isola che nel passato a Oxford. Grazie all'aiuto di Daniel Faraday riesce a capire che per rimettersi in sesto deve trovare una costante della sua vita che fosse presente nel suo cuore sia nel 1996 che nel 2004. La costante di Desmond è Penelope. Per trovarla infatti Desmond deve parlare con Charles Widmore che gli fornisce il nuovo indirizzo della sua amata (convinto però che Penelope avrebbe scacciato Desmond) e gli permette così di raggiungerla per parlarci e farsi dare il suo numero di telefono. Penny è riluttante all'inizio, ma alle supplichevoli richieste di Desmond cede e gli dà il suo numero di telefono con la promessa che Desmond lo avrebbe usato solo 8 anni dopo la sera della vigilia di Natale. Tornato nel presente, Desmond, con l'aiuto di Sayid e George Minkowski, chiama Penny che gli risponde e lo fà tornare così nella realtà. I due innamorati si scambiano la reciproca promessa di non abbandonarsi mai più e di continuare a cercarsi fino alla fine. Dopo aver riacquisito il controllo Desmond e Sayid vengono chiusi dentro l'infermeria del Cargo dove ricevono da mangiare. Un giorno, però, da sotto la porta viene infilato anche un biglietto che dice ai naufraghi di non fidarsi del capitano. Sayid intuisce che si tratta di un messaggio della spia di Ben, dopodiché i due seguono Ray sul ponte per essere condotti dal capitano. Qui i due assistono impotenti al suicidio di Regina, cercano di fare qualcosa ma a loro si presenta il capitano Gault che dice di sapere della spia a bordo che imepdisce di tornare indietro ad un porto sicuro. Dopo queste parole conduce Hume e Sayid nella sua cabina e mostra loro la scatola nera dell'aereo trovato in Indonesia e pagato una cifra esorbitante da Widmore, il suo padrone, nonché il finanziatore di quella spedizione. Dopo l'Isola (Quinta serie) 2005-2007 Non molto tempo dopo il salvataggio, Desmond e Penny si sono sposati. A breve, Penny è in attesa del loro primo figlio e entra in travaglio. Nelle Filippine, un dottore del luogo, Efren Salonga, la aiuta a far nascere il bambino, che chiamano Charlie Charlie. Nel 2007, Desmond si sveglia nel letto con Penny. All'improvviso sembra essersi ricordato del suo incontro con Daniel mentre viaggiava nel tempo, malgrado non avesse avuto un ricordo del genere prima d'ora. E' visibilmente scosso per il cambiamento. Circa cinque anni prima, Daniel gli disse che "le regole non valevano" per lui, implicando che il passato di Desmond potesse in un certo modo essere cambiato, qualcosa che non poteva succedere per nessun altro. Penny lo tranquillizza dicendogli che era solo un brutto sogno; Desmond risponde che "Non era un sogno. Era un ricordo." Quindi esce all'aperto sulla loro barca privata e la prepara per la navigazione. Quando Penny chiede dove stiano andando, Desmond risponde "Oxford." , alla ricerca della madre di Faraday. ]] Penny sembra essere in disaccordo sul fatto che Desmond vada a Oxford perché crede che possa rivelare al padre la loro ubicazione. Una volta arrivato ad Oxford, una segretaria informa Desmond che al campus non risulta nessuno registrato a nome Faraday. Desmond decide di andare ad ispezionare la stanza che Daniel usava come laboratorio sopra il dipartimento di Fisica. Sulla porta compare il cartello "Pericolo: Fumigazione". Desmond entra nella stanza e trova tutte le attrezzature di Daniel coperte con delle lenzuola; guarda una cornice con il vetro rotto che contiene una fotografia di Faraday con una giovane donna bionda. Desmond sta osservando il labirinto che Daniel usava per addestrare il suo topo, quando un inserviente entra. L'uomo afferma che si domandava quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima che qualcuno si accorgesse che la stanza non era davvero sottoposta a fumigazioni e dice a Desmond che l'Università ha cercato di coprire qualunque cosa fosse legata a Faraday, specialmente dopo quello che è successo a quella ragazza'. e chiede l'indirizzo della madre di Faraday. ]] Desmond si reca presso una casa, cercando una ragazza di nome Theresa. La donna alla porta afferma di essere sua sorella e lascia entrare Desmond una volta che questi ha menzionato Daniel. Entrato nell'altra stanza, vede una giovane donna bionda attaccata a diversi macchinari medici. La sorella di Teresa spiega che "ora lei è altrove" e racconta a Desmond come a volte si svegli pensando di avere tre anni o di parlare con il loro defunto padre. La ragazza prosegue dicendo come Daniel non si sia più fatto vivo dopo quanto successo e che è partito per l'America. Durante la conversazione, la donna dice "Grazie a Dio c'è il Signor Widmore" e racconta a Desmond che l'uomo sta pagando tutte le cure mediche e che ha anche finanziato la ricerca di Daniel. Desmond va da Charles Widmore e lo affronta chiedendogli dove si trovi la madre di Faraday. Widmore gli dà un indirizzo di Los Angeles, per poi chiedergli di Penny. Desmond non gli risponde, prende l'indirizzo e fa per andarsene, ma Widmore lo ferma e gli dice che dovrebbe rimanerne fuori e occuparsi della sicurezza di Penny:"Ovunque vi stiate nascondendo, tornaci". al Lampione. ]] Una volta che Desmond è tornato alla barca dove si trovano Penny ed il figlio Charlie, la donna gli chiede se abbia o no trovato la madre di Daniel: l'uomo mente a Penny, dicendole che la donna era morta alcuni anni prima. Penny subito si mostra a disagio e chiede a Desmond perchè le stia mentendo. Lui le spiega che la signora Hawking in effetti si trova a Los Angeles ma che intende rinunciare a trovarla perchè ha promesso a Penny che sarebbe finita dopo quel giorno. Penny è dubbiosa e si chiede che cosa succederà la prossima volta che lui si sveglierà nel cuore della notte ricordando qualcosa. Desmond insiste nel dire che lei è ciò che più importa per lui e che non la lascerà di nuovo. Lei decide che andranno insieme a Los Angeles e che troveranno Eloise Hawking. Arrivato a Los Angeles, all'indirizzo datogli da Widmore, Desmond si imbatte in Jack, Sun e Ben. L'uomo chiede loro cosa facciano lì e Ben risponde che si trovano lì per il suo stesso motivo. Insieme entrano nella Chiesa, dove Eloise li stava aspettando. Desmond segue gli altri al Lampione, una stazione DHARMA collocata sotto la chiesa. Qui ascolta la discussione e si rende conto che gli altri hanno intenzione di tornare sull'isola. Infuriato, Desmond si scontra con Eloise accusandola di averlo privato di quattro anni della sua vita e dicendo a Jack che non dovrebbe fidarsi della donna. Arrabbiato se ne va dalla stazione Dharma e quando Eloise gli comunica che l'isola non ha ancora finito con lui, Desmond risponde che lui ha finito con l'isola. che non la lascerà di nuovo. ]] Il giorno successivo Desmond si trova al molo. Mentre scarica le provviste dall'auto vede Benjamin Linus avvicinarsi alla sua barca. Quando gli chiede che cosa ci faccia lì, Ben gli spara, anche se non mortalmente, facendolo cadere a terra. Ben si dirige verso la barca e tiene Penny sotto tiro. Ben abbassa la guardia quando dall'interno della barca appare Charlie Hume e Desmond ne approfitta per aggredirlo, picchiarlo e gettarlo dal pontile dentro l'acqua. Desmond subisce alcune complicazioni causate dalla ferita di proiettile e viene trasportato d'urgenza all'ospedale. Fuori pericolo, l'uomo promette di nuovo a Penny che non la lascerà più. Ritorno sull'Isola 2007 (Sesta serie) . ]] Tempo dopo, Charles Widmore ritorna sull'Isola insieme ad una squadra di supporto. Desmond era "il pacco" nascosto dietro la porta chiusa a chiave nel sottomarino di Widmore, drogato fino all'incoscienza e prelevato contro la sua volontà. Per un breve momento si accorge di Sayid che lo osserva dall'acqua vicino al pontile, ancora confuso sotto l'effetto dei tranquillanti che gli hanno somministrato. Desmond viene portato in una stanza adibita ad infermeria e dopo essersi svegliato, Zoe gli spiega che è stato privo si conoscenza per alcuni giorni. Lui chiede di vedere Penny, ma Widmore entra nella stanza e lo informa che questo non è possibile, ricordando anche a Desmond che era stato colpito dallo sparo di Benjamin Linus. Desmond chiama di nuovo Penny e Widmore che lei non è lì, ma gli assicura che lei e loro figlio sono al sicuro. Widmore spiega che non ha avuto la possibilità di dirlo prima a Desmond, non che importasse il fatto che lui volesse o meno venire, ma ha dovuto riportarlo sull'isola. Arrabbiato, Desmond aggredisce Widmore e deve essere trattenuto dagli uomini del suocero. Urla chiedendo di essere riportato indietro, ma Widmore gli risponde seccamente che non può, perchè l'isola ancora non ha finito con lui. Poco dopo Desmond viene condotto in una stanza con il solenoide, dove vede il cadavere di Simmons che viene portato fuori dopodichè viene spinto e rinchiuso dentro a forza. Widmore dice che se quanto ha sentito su Desmond è vero, riferendosi alla sua capacità di sopravvivere a catastrofi elettromagnetiche, allora starà bene. Aggiunge anche che, quando sarà finito, avrà bisogno che Desmond faccia un sacrificio. Desmond viene legato ad una sedia e lasciato solo nella stanza: egli cerca di spezzare le cinghie della sedia e di aprire la porta, ma non ci riesce ed è costretto a subire un evento elettromagnetico. Desmond sopravvive, ma rimane privo di conoscenza. Durante questo intervallo di tempo, egli fa esperienza della propria vita nella flash-sideways timeline, nonostante la perdita di sensi duri solo pochi secondi. Widmore che il talento di Desmond è vitale per la missione e si offre di spiegare, ma Desmond declina, affermando di capire e di essere pronto per fare qualunque cosa sia così importante. Zoe e due uomini scortano Desmond altrove. Zoe è curiosa riguardo l'improvvisa scelta di Desmon di collaborare, dal momento che solo poco prima aveva aggredito Widmore. Desmond risponde che in venti minuti possono succedere molte cose. Sayid esce da un cespuglio ed uccide i due uomini della scorta, poi punta una pistola contro Zoe ordinandole di scappare. Sayid dice a Desmond che quelle persone sono pericolose e che deve andare con lui. Desmond acconsente e chiede a Sayid di fargli strada. Sayid conduce Desmond sull'isola principale, prima di portare l'Uomo in Nero, sotto le sembianze di John Locke ad incontrarlo. L'uomo in nero slega Desmond dopo che questi gli ha detto che non poteva scappare da nessuna parte. Desmond, che sembra credere che l'uomo in nero sia Locke, gli racconta ciò che Widmore gli ha fatto. L'Uomo in Nero porta Desmond ad un pozzo, dove gli spiega come è stato costruito. L'Uomo in Nero è sorpreso dal fatto che Desmond non abbia paura e quando Desmond gli chiede per quale motivo dovrebbe essere spaventato, l'altro lo spinge dentro il pozzo. L'Uomo in Nero abbandona Desmond sanguinante e leggermente infortunato intrappolandolo in un pozzo fino al giorno seguente, quando ordina a Sayid di andare ad uccidere Desmond dopo che Zoe ha detto all'Uomo in Nero di restituire Desmond entro la notte. All'arrivo di Sayid, pronto per sparargli, Desmond gli chiede cosa egli avrebbe ottenuto sparandogli, quindi Sayid gli risponde che Locke gli ha promesso che gli avrebbe riportato una persona che aveva perso. Alla richiesta di Desmond, Sayid gli dice che si tratta della donna che ha amato. while being trapped inside the Well. ]]Dopo che gli è stato chiesto da Desmond cosa le avrebbe dovuto dire, Sayid non risponde e rimane impassibile. Successivamente, Locke si incontra con Sayid dopo che egli non è riuscito a raggiungerlo in tempo, il quale dice a Locke di essere riuscito a uccidere Desmond . Dopo essersi sacrificato nel sottomarino per salvare i suoi amici, Sayid rivela a Jack il luogo in cui si trova Desmond, dicendogli anche che fino a che il Mostro vorrà uccidere Desmond, Jack avrà bisogno di lui . Più tardi, quando l'Uomo in Nero interroga Charles Widmore, egli rivela che Jacob di recente lo ha visitato e gli ha detto che Desmond è una specie di "sistema di sicurezza" contro di lui in caso di morte degli altri candidati. Dopo aver ucciso Widmore, l'Uomo in Nero e Benjamin Linus tornano nel pozzo con lo scopo di recuperare Desmond, ma scoprono che qualcuno lo ha già aiutato a fuggire tendendogli una corda. L'Uomo in Nero, però, si dice felice del fatto che Desmond non sia morto, perché vuole usarlo per distruggere l'isola . It was revealed that Rose and Bernard helped Desmond out of the well, and had been tending to him at their cabin. The Man in Black found the three, and gave Desmond and ultimatum to come with him. Desmond agrees on the terms that Rose and Bernard not be harmed. Desmond then ventured with factions of Jack and The Man in Black to the source, which Desmond must descend into with their help. Before doing so, Desmond explained to Jack that he would be going somewhere that all the characters would have a second chance. He seemingly believed that he would be able to access a parallel world, and told Jack he could come as well. While Jack and The Man in Black had conflicting expectations of the outcome, Desmond was convinced he would be victorious. Desmond descended into the source, where he discovered a body of water, plugged by a large stone. He removed the stone, after which the water began to drain, followed by violent tremors. He was later found by Jack, who had Hurley and Ben hoist then now-unconscious Desmond out of the source cave. Ben suggested Hurley could help Desmond get home to his wife and son, however Hurley worried that now he was protector of the Island he could not let people leave. However, Ben pointed out that was how Jacob ran the Island, and that Hurley can do what he does best: Taking care of people. Given this exchange, it is assumed Desmond was eventually reunited with Penny and Charlie. Afterlife Flight 815 . ]] When left to use the restroom, Desmond took the seat next to him. They had a brief conversation wherein Jack tried to remember if he'd seen Desmond somewhere before. It appeared that Desmond did not recognize Jack even though he appeared to struggle to remember if he'd seen him (Jack) before. When Jack later returned to his seat, after saving Charlie from choking, he found Desmond no longer there. After Flight 815 At LAX, as Desmond stared at the Oceanic arrivals board, recognized him from the plane and told him that their baggage was at carousel #4. At the baggage claim, Desmond helped a pregnant retrieve her suitcase from the carousel. He offered her a ride, but she declined. As they parted, Desmond predicted that her child would be a boy. share a toast. ]] Desmond met his driver, , who drove him to the office of their boss, . Charles greeted Desmond warmly, hailing the success of his business trip to Sydney. Their celebration was cut short when Charles was informed that , the famous bass player hired to play at his wife's charity event that evening, had been arrested. Charles asked Desmond to pick him up from the police station and make sure he got to the event, which would also feature Charles's son, a classical musician. Before Desmond left, Charles spoke appreciatively of Desmond's work, remarked on how wonderful it must be for Desmond to live a life with no personal attachments holding him back, and offered him a shot of his expensive MacCutcheon whisky. Upon Widmore's tasking Desmond with "babysitting" ornery rock star following Charlie's release from jail, Desmond listened patiently to Charlie's barstool ramblings about his near-death experience and his new belief in true love thanks to a vision that came to him then. Charlie diverted the car Desmond was driving into the water at the marina in order to prove to Desmond the existence of true love, causing Desmond to have visions of the original timeline reality. When Charlie fled Desmond's guardianship at St. Sebastian Hospital, Mr. Widmore charged Desmond with delivering the bad news to Mrs. Widmore that Drive Shaft would not be playing her son's classical/rock fusion charity concert. In contrast to Mr. Widmore's expectations of her reaction to such news, Mrs. Widmore did not seem concerned that the band would not be able to appear, but became quite upset when Desmond overheard the name of "Penny Milton" on a guest list and began to make inquiries. Mrs. Widmore upbraided Desmond; asked him why he should be seeking anything when he already had a great job, the perfect life, and the thing he wanted most in the world, Charles Widmore's approval; and told him that he wasn't "ready" to find the thing he now sought. from his flashes. ]] In spite of all this, Daniel Widmore told Desmond that Penny was his half-sister and informed him that she could be found that evening at the stadium. When Desmond introduced himself, he fainted at the moment Penny shook his hand, but he quickly recovered and asked her to coffee. She accepted and told him she would meet him in an hour. Back in his limousine, Desmond asked George to attain the flight manifest from his flight from Sydney so that he could learn the names of all his fellow passengers and carry out some unspecified plan to reveal some greater truth to all of them. A week after arriving in LA, Desmond met a depressed who had been confused and upset by his confrontation with Libby. Desmond suggested that Hurley ask Libby to explain where she claimed to know him from. Desmond later witnessed them embrace while on a date. Desmond traveled to the school where taught and was a substitute. Ben found Desmond watching Locke and inquired as to why he was there. Desmond told him that he was considering sending his son to the school (naming his non-existent child "Charlie"). As he saw Locke in the parking lot, Desmond immediately sped up and deliberately hit him with his car, leaving him writhing on the ground in shock. Later that same day, Desmond arrives at the building where his lawyer works, and he sees Claire and convinces her to see his lawyer before going to the adoption agency. The lawyer turns out to be , and she's also Jack's lawyer for the reading of Christian's will, and they've been looking for Claire, who is mentioned in the will. to help him see the truth. ]] Later, Desmond returned to the school's parking lot where he ran over . While observing him, he starts the car and then jumps in front of it, recognizing him as the man who had run over Locke days ago, and shouts that someone call the police. Desmond gets out of the car and punches Ben. As Ben is held down on the hood, he says he won't let Desmond hurt Locke again. Calmly Desmond tells him that he is not there to hurt him but to help Locke "let go". Ben asks who he is and Desmond replies by saying "Do you want to know who I am?" and then beats Ben violently. While he is being punched, Ben has a flash of Desmond beating him while they were at the marina in LA (on the original timeline). Desmond leaves with Ben confused and laying beaten and bruised on the ground. Desmond then goes to the LAPD and asks to see a detective. He is brought to Detective Ford, to whom he states that he had beaten a teacher senseless and had run over a man in a wheelchair, and turns himself in. Desmond is taken to a holding cell. He smiles as he joins Sayid and Kate in the cells. Det. Ford arrives at the cells to hand over Sayid, Desmond and Kate for transfer. Kate makes her last bid for Ford to let her go, but while he looks tempted, he tells her it isn't going to happen. As they are traveling in the wagon, a smiling Desmond says that it is time to leave. Sayid says he is a crazy person who turned himself in. Desmond partially confirms this by saying that he ran over a guy in a wheelchair. He accepts that he is crazy but says the issue is whether they want to get out of here or not. He says that when the driver stops he will need their trust because after he sets them free he will exact a promise from each of them to do something. Kate and Sayid both make their promise, skeptically. The paddy wagon pulls to a stop and Officer Cortez frees the three, asking for her pay-off. A yellow Hummer arrives and Hurley jumps out. He remarks that he hadn't known Ana-Lucia was going to be there, but then realizes he shouldn't have said that when Ana says she doesn't know him. He gives her $125,000. Hurley asks Desmond whether she is coming with them but he says she isn't ready yet. Cortez leaves. Hurley points out his Camaro parked nearby, including keys and the other things they'll need. Sayid goes with Hurley, while Kate accompanies Desmond, who takes a cocktail dress from the trunk of the Camaro and tells her "We are going to a concert." to the charity concert. ]] Soon after Desmond signs for a body outside Eloise's church. Desmond returns to the car and informs Kate that the body belonged to Christian Shephard. When Kate asks why Desmond broke her out of jail and why they're going to a concert, Desmond responds that no one can tell her why she is here - not meaning the church, but rather this place. He tells her his name, that although she doesn't realize it, he is her friend, and that what he wants is to leave. Kate asks where he wants to leave to and Desmond drives off to show her. At the charity concert Eloise Widmore joins Desmond at his table, saying that she thought she made it clear that Desmond should stop what he's been doing. Desmond says she did, but that he ignored her. She asks, "And once they know, what then?" and Desmond answers, "Then, we're leaving." With concern she asks if they are going to take her son. Desmond reassures her, "Not with me, no." After Claire gives birth to Aaron backstage, Desmond arrives and asks Kate whether she now understands. Kate gestures that she does and asks Desmond, "So, now what?" Desmond is next seen at Eloise's church where he is joined by Jack, Kate, Locke, Hurley, Libby, Sawyer, Juliet, Penny, Sun, Jin, Charlie, Claire, Aaron, Sayid, Boone, Shannon, John, Rose and Bernard, all who have now realised the truth. Jack is welcomed as the group shares embraces and enjoys their reunion. After a time, they all sit down in the church pews as Christian walks to the back of the church through the middle aisle. Christian opens the doors of the church and glowing white light from beyond the doors washes over all present. They are engulfed by the light. Analogie con David Hume * Uno dei punti cardine della filosofia di Hume sostiene che le cose non sono mai come sembrano, che tutto ciò che si crede reale potrebbe essere solamente frutto della propria immaginazione. Questa teoria sembra adattarsi perfettamente alla natura misteriosa dell'isola. * Il suo secondo nome è David. * David Hume era scozzese, come Desmond. * Nel film dei Monty Python "Philosopher Song", una delle canzoni recita "David Hume / potrebbe bersi in un sorso / Schopenhauer e Hegel" (o in alternativa, "Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel"). Potrebbe essere un'allusione all'alcolismo di Desmond — ma, dato che la canzone fa riferimento a quasi tutti i più grandi filosofi, chiamandoli tutti ubriaconi, potrebbe essere solamente un'illazione. * Oltre a Desmond, ci sono altri collegamenti tra i nomi dei personaggi e alcuni filosofi: Locke, Bentham e Rousseau. Tra quelli un po' più azzardati, vi sono Umberto Eco/Eko, Edward Said/Sayid e Hugo Grotius/Degroot. Vedi anche *"Il nostro comune amico" libro di Charles Dickens che Desmond porta ovunque. Contiene: ::La chiave per il Fail-safe ::La Lettera di Penelope *La foto di Desmond *Le Lettere di Desmond *La Scarica provocata da Desmond *Elenco di frasi ricorrenti *La Stazione d'ascolto allestita da Penny per trovare Desmond *I Rapporti Desmond viene a conoscenza di dettagli riguardanti: ::System failure *Il giradischi, col quale Desmond ascolta Make Your Own Kind Of Music *La barca a vela ("Elizabeth") *"Devi tenerla su" Galleria fotografica Image:120px-DesmondStadium.jpg|Desmond nello stadio mentre parla con Jack. Image:120px-Desmondwithgun.jpg|Desmond tiene in ostaggio Locke. Image:120px-Desmondtalking.jpg|Desmond parla con Locke. Image:120px-Desmongturning.jpg|Desmond gira la chiave del fail-safe. Image:desmond rescue.jpg|Desmond salva Claire dall'annegamento al posto di Charlie. Image:desmond specchio.jpg|Desmond scende alla stazione Specchio. Image:desmond off.jpg|Desmond viene chiuso fuori da Charlie per salvargli la vita. Image:Desmond_elic.jpg|Desmond torna con Juliet . Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Jack Categoria:Desmond